


Call Me Any Time

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [28]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Page 80 (Be More Chill), Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: A page 80 fanfic- need I say anymore?
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Call Me Any Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Eight of my challenge and my generator gave me Boyf riends. 
> 
> I've wanted to write a page 80 fanfic since reading the book, so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

It wasn't like he was masturbating  _ to  _ Michael. It was more Michael's voice. The not-too-deep baritone. The slight growl when he said certain words. The breathless intensity that he spoke with when talking about a new documentary. It all combined together to create something quite arousing. 

He wished to hear Michael's moans of pleasure. His breathless words, filthy and dripping with sin, hissed into his ear as he shoved his fingers deep into him. 

Maybe he was masturbating to Michael, after all. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Michel was a perfectly attractive person, who just so happened to be his best friend. 

Jeremy groaned loudly in embarrassment, his hand stilling on his cock, and threw his head back against the pillows, screwing his eyes shut. 

"Jere?" Michael's voice sounded in his ear and he startled slightly having forgotten that they were on the phone with each other. 

"Y-Yeah?" Jeremy stammered back, mentally cursing himself for not keeping his voice steady. 

Michael snorted, "Are you okay? You're pretty quiet." 

Jeremy gripped himself in a tight fist, rubbing his thumb over his slit, "I'm…" He drew in a sharp breath when a flash of pleasure jolted in his stomach as he twisted his wrist just so. 

"I'm fine." He ground out through gritted teeth, hoping that Michael wouldn't question him. 

But, as per the usual, Michael did.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, the concern in his voice seeming to make him all the more attractive, "You sounded like you were in pain." 

Jeremy shuddered, rubbing his thumb over his slit a second time, and bit his lip against a moan, "N-Nope. I'm…" He squirmed softly, hips bucking up into his own fist as a spark of arousal warmed his insides, making him bite back a soft moan. 

"Jere," Michael's voice was low as he spoke, a deep rumble through his speaker, and Jeremy's cock twitched at the sound, "are you masturbating?" 

Jeremy's blood ran cold and he cursed softly, "No?"

Michael snorted, "So, what video is it this time?" 

Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut, chewing softly on his bottom lip, "It's not?" 

"What do you-?" Michael cut him off with a noise of recognition, "It's like that, is it? Do you want me to keep talking, baby?" 

The other boy moaned softly and nodded before remembering that Michael couldn't see him, "Please." 

"You're so desperate for it, huh?" Michael growled, "Bet you'd do this for anyone if they promised to make you come." 

He made a noise of protest, "No." He breathed, pumping his hand faster, twisting it in all the right ways And touching all the right places, "Just you. Only you." 

He could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "I bet you say that to all the pretty boys." 

"No, Micah, please." Jeremy whined desperately. 

Michael made a sympathetic noise, “It’s okay, baby, I won’t make you wait any longer.” He cooed, “Do you want to know what I want to do to you?” Jeremy made a sound of confirmation, “I thought so. There’s so much that I want to do.” 

“Tell me.” Jeremy gasped and reached down to grab his bottle of lube, rolling over onto his stomach before slicking up his fingers and reaching behind himself to shove two fingers past his entrance, crooking his fingers just so to rub against his prostate. 

“I want to ruin you, baby.” Michael rasped, “I want to finger you open, make you squirm with need. Make you beg me to fuck you. I want to split you open on my cock, make you come from just that alone. I want to feel you. I want to know what you sound like when you come.” 

Jeremy slid a third finger in and rubbed relentlessly against his prostate, moving his hips in tight circles against the bedsheets, the coarse fabric providing delicious friction on his neglected cock, “Michael, please.” 

“I want to eat you out. Fuck you with my tongue. I want to know how you taste. I want to know how loud I can make you moan.” He continued, “I want to mark you, claim you, make you mine.” 

“Yes!” Jeremy hissed, heat coiling low in his gut, his orgasm steadily approaching, “Micah, please. I need- I want- please!” 

“It’s okay, baby.” Michael soothed, “I’ll give you exactly what you want. You just have to do one thing for me.” 

“Anything.” He huffed, chest heaving with every breath, little moans escaping his lips between pants, warmth spreading through his body, setting every nerve-ending alight and making his fingers tingle. 

“Come.” Michael ordered, his voice a deep, commanding growl, and Jeremy shoved his fingers deep inside himself, rutting once into the sheets, before he tipped his head back and yowled in pleasure, his come painting the sheets. 

“Michael.” He whined, slumping forward onto his elbows, breathing heavily as he came down from his high, “You should get here, like now.” 

“I’ve just pulled up.” Michael breathed and Jeremy distantly heard the sound of a car door shutting. 

Jeremy snorted and rolled his eyes, “Of course. I’ll see you in a minute.” 

“Be ready for me. I want you on your back, hands above your head and hold onto the headboard.” He ordered, waiting for Jeremy’s noise of confirmation before hanging up. 

This was going to be fun 


End file.
